Filling the Gap
by Tansy Petals
Summary: "Do you miss him?" Cat asked quietly. "No," Jade replied softly, "not any more."


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or any of its characters.**_

_**Summary: "Do you miss him?" Cat asked quietly. "No," Jade replied softly, "not any more.**_

**For Amanda, happy belated Christmas sweetie ^.^**

_**Filling the Gap:**_

"Jade?" Cat's voice is quiet, softened by the darkness all around them.

"Hmm?" Jade replies in a sigh. Cat's head is resting on Jade's shoulder, and the brunette lets her own head fall gently against the shorter girls.

"Do you miss him?"

Jade gives no answer, so Cat drops the subject, resuming her silent gazing out at the ocean before them.

The pair, along with Tori, were away to attend the wedding of Jade's elder cousin.

The brunette was back inside their hotel room, making use of the shower facilities. Cat and Jade were standing on the balcony, enjoying the evening breeze.

"I don't miss him." Jade murmured at last, "I used to, but I don't anymore."

"Why?"

Jade bit back a smile. Cat never had grown out of asking that question in response to every answer.

"I guess I healed. There's no gap for him to fit into now."

"Oh."

"I miss him," she sounded apologetic.

"That's okay."

Cat smiled and lifted Jade's arm over her shoulders, cuddling into the taller girl's side.

The friends returned to a comfortable silence until the balcony doors opened and Tori walked out, coming to stand on Jade's free side.

"It's so beautiful here," the brunette sighed.

"Yeah," Jade replied, and then "and now that you're finally out of the bathroom we can all get some sleep."

Tori rolled her eyes and followed the other two girls into the hotel room, closing the balcony doors behind her and pulling the curtains shut.

Cat dived onto her bed and burrowed under the blankets, sinking deep into the pillows and closing her eyes. Tori laughed fondly and flicked the lights off, climbing into the only other bed in the room.

"Goodnight Tori, night Jadey." Cat trilled sleepily.

"Goodnigh-" "It's Jade!"

"Goodnight Jade."

"Goodnight Cat."

"Thank you."

"Go to sleep."

"Kk, goodnight."

_sigh_

Jade bit the edge of her tongue to stop herself retorting and threw herself down beside Tori. Wriggling under the blankets, she pulled them up to her chin and turned her back on her companions.

Tori waited for a few minutes before she shuffled forward, eliminating the space between them until her front was pressed against Jade's back. She draped an arm over the raven haired girl and hid her face against the back of her neck.

"Vega, what the hell are you doing?"

Tori gave her no answer and Jade squirmed away, rolling over to face her.

Tori looked back with a nervous but determined expression.

"I'm not moving." she declared and Jade growled, crowded to the edge of the bed.

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing."

"We're not friends Tori, I'm not sharing my personal space with you."

"I wasn't trying to be your friend."

"I noticed that; did **you** notice that I'm not interested?"

"Nope."

"Well I'm not."

"Okay." Tori shrugged nonchalantly and shifted onto her other side.

Jade stared at her more a few moments, stunned into silence and then yanked her back around.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" she hissed.

"Would you rather see my face?"

Jade spluttered indignantly and Tori smirked, clearly pleased with herself.

"Alright Vega," Jade propped herself up on an elbow, "I don't know what little game you're playing in your head, but I want no part of it."

"If you say so." Tori snuggled down into the sheets, closing her eyes.

Jade dropped her head down to the pillow, glaring daggers at the tanned brunette and seething in silence, her fingers clenching the sheets so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

Cat gave a soft snore and murmured something in her sleep, hugging the purple stuffed giraffe she was sharing the bed with closer to her body.

"Hey," The softly spoken word broke the silence nearly half an hour later.

"Hmm?" Tori hummed, wavering on the edge of sleep.

"I'm cold." Jade frowned.

"So," Tori yawned, "Go and put a sweater on."

"Tori," Jade prodded her stomach, sliding infinitesimally closer. "I'm **cold**."

"Well, what do you me to do abou... **oh**." Tori smiled, her eyes dancing.

Jade rolled over and scooted back towards the other girl, who curled an arm around her middle.

"Sweet dreams Jade,"

"Yeah yeah," Jade retorted, but she pulled Tori's arm tighter around herself, intertwining their fingers.

Tori pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Jade's shoulder and tangled their legs together.

A comfortable silence settled over them, lulling them into sleep.

Jade would wake up nine hours later to find herself completely wrapped around her best frenemy, their faces less than an inch apart. It would cause the frantic thumping of her heart in her chest and a pleasantly warm blush across her cheeks.

But that's another story.

**- End -**


End file.
